


Lazy Afternoon Meet

by arttselen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluffy, M/M, Yaoi, ju haknyeon - Freeform, kim sunwoo - Freeform, sunhak, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Where Haknyeon its just too clingy to stay away for too long from his boyfriend Sunwoo.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 33





	Lazy Afternoon Meet

— Hey babe, are you on video call right now? —  Haknyeon walked in the bedroom he shares with his boyfriend  Sunwoo ,  who’s actually now on an online meeting. He hid behind the game chair putting his hands around its side, his curious eyes overcasting his previously boredom. 

The young man looked up at him, removing one of his earphones to pay attention to the inquiring of the older one. He smiled a little when his gaze found the soft expression of the other and he was, in fact, surprised about how took him long enough to come to look for him. Not even in his sleep  Haknyeon could stay quiet so for him to be silent away from him because he was in a working conference about future projects must be torturous. He muted the microphone and took the other hands in his, squeezing it a little. 

— No, I didn ’ t turn it on again. I was walking around the room before. Did you awake from your nap? 

Haknyeon shook his head positively, not paying too much attention while he glanced at the computer screen showing the online meet room. When he turned to look at the  Kim’s eyes from above, he quickly peeked the boy's lips twice, walking to the side so he could sit at his lap. The younger held his waist to help him adjust his position and promptly snuggled his nose into his neck, sniffling his scent. 

— Can I stay here? — He asked, petting the brown hair with his right hand after making himself comfortable. 

— Are you sure?  You'r e going to get bored. 

— Yes  yes , I ’ m sure love. — He waved his nonchalantly. — I just  wanna see you. Can I? I promise to not make so much noise. 

Sunwoo eyed him suspiciously, wondering how long he could keep that promise if he gets bored as easily as a newly born puppy. But he wouldn't pursue the topic further if that was what he wanted and even if he would love to stay cuddling with his boyfriend, he was required in the reunion and needed to pay attention to his colleagues. He kissed the boy on the lips before saying yes. The older hugged him tight while kisses him back one more time and get up on his feet and sat calmly on the floor. He rested his head on the other's thighs and peaceful placed his hands in  Sunwoo ’s knees. 

— If I fall asleep, carry me to bed alright? 

— Yes, you fucking cutie. Stop being adorable before  I’ve to scream. I'll turn the microphone on again, kay? 

Haknyeon didn't mind him and stayed in place for a while, his mind far away from there already. They continued like that for some time,  Sunwoo talking loudly and the  Ju using him like a pillow. But that changed when a strange activity started going down around  Sunwoo waist and he almost squealed when he felt his boyfriend hands taking his pyjamas shorts down and began to touch his dick. He glanced horrified to the boy kneeled in front of him, already pressing his fingers over his extension. He was stimulating him impetuously with an innocent expression on his face, not caring if the younger was in the middle of an explanation to his team.  Sunwoo almost cracked and knocked everything in his table down when one of the guys asked the reason of his suddenly commotion. 

— You ’r e awful loud to someone who says that I'm the louder one. —  Haknyeon said provocatively, a smiling dancing in his lips. — Keep talking babe, make them knee down for you too. But know that I'm the only one sucking your dick. 

Sunwoo swallowed hard hearing the boys voice saying that in a low yet harsh tone. In the back, the voices of his teammates echoed in his ears, distant. In a lethargic act, he muted the microphone without explain why to the others.

—  You’re so amazing, right babe? Giving them and me attention. — He saw him licking his own lips before gulp down his cock fully in his mouth. It was so warm and cosy there that  Sunwoo had to close his hands in a fist to not react loudly. — Try to not let them hear you while you cum for me okay busy boy? 

Sunwoo closed his eyes for a bit, letting himself enjoy the lust of the moment. He breathed slowly a few times before focusing on the meet once again while his boyfriend sucks his dick libidinously. 

— I ’ ll have to finish this in a hurry now. I ’ ll fuck you when I'm done. 

Then he turned the micro on to wrap everything up in a speedily time. 


End file.
